You Blonds!
by Erotic Dreams
Summary: NarutoxIno- Blondie returns and sees Blondie!


NarutoxIno – this is a request, OK? Haven't been posting in awhile cause Call of Duty MW3! I know you hate me for that you fan boys of other games…And other things….

Naruto walked back into his home town, he had left this hell hole 10 years ago when he was only 12. To take care of himself, for those village bastards had always abused, vandalized, and destroyed everything he loved, had loved, and still loves.

Just cause they thought that he was the Kyuubi bastard. "Hey! Strangers are not a loud without an invite or pass code!" a hidden ANBU had yelled at him. "I lived here 10 years ago you bastard, remember me the 'Kyuubi' or my real name- Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto replied coldly.

"Wait, Naruto Uzumaki?" The ANBU said coming out of his hiding spot. "Yes." "YAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" the ANBU screamed, which now looked like a girl. "Why do you cheer? Everyone in this whole planet hates me, well except for Sarutobi. Who is dead." He said confused.

"Its me dead-last, Ino!" Ino said squealing in delight. She then ran at him tackling him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. "I thought you hated me!" Naruto said, struggling to get his breath back.

"Oh. Well, actually I didn't I had a huge crush on you then." Ino said, a bit embarrassed. Naruto's cheeks got a bit pink, "Really? I thought you had a GIGANTIC crush on Sasuke." Naruto said. "That was to cover my crush for you." Ino replied.

"Well let's stop reminiscing the past, its nostalgic." Said Naruto, "Ya lets go get some dango!" "What about Ramen?" Naruto asked. "Well…. About that, it kinda…. Closed down when you left." "! Well, okay lets go get some dango!" Naruto said acting like a fucking bi-polar.

"Ok…" They went to the Dango shop and Naruto asked where everyone was, considering this was the only restaurant that allowed ninjas. "They all died." "WHAT?" "Yes, everyone died, Zabuza an evil ninja, killed everyone. They had weakened him a lot, and I had stabbed him in the back of the head while in Wave." Ino said sadly, "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Well Ino, great seeing you, I have to go visit the Hokage." Naruto said a bit awkwardly. "Wait! I-I kinda want to see you later on." Ino said embarrassed, Naruto beamed at this, "I would like that, see you later." And before Naruto could shushin she kissed him on the lips and with a sad smile, shushined away.

"The fuck was that?" Naruto asked himself out loud, "No cursing!" the shop owner yelled, "Sorry." Naruto replied, then shushined away in a swirl of earth, water, air, and most of all, fire.

Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage, Tsunade. The intoxicated Hokage looked at him with surprise, for she had sealed the room with chakra before she got drunk.

"How did you get in?" Tsunade asked, she then looked at the intruder closely, saw the whisker marks, and screeched "NARUTO-KUN! YOU FINNALY RETURNED!" With little effort she leapt over the desk then straddled the manly figure. Naruto was about to say something when Tsunade stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh…. I know what you came for…" Tsunade said seductively. She then started taking off her shirt, exposing that she had no bra letting her tits swing playfully in front of his face.

This is when Naruto said calmly with a gigantic erection still growing, "OFF! I came for a citizenship!" Tsunade then groaned got off of him, not even bothering to put her shirt back on.

"Fine." She grumbled then with chakra enhanced hands she made him one in less then 10 seconds. When Naruto reached in to grab the ID Tsunade pulled his hand till it touched her breast, "If you ever want a good time, I'm always open." She then reached down grabbed his erection through the pants and boxers getting a good feel.

"Nice package little one." She then stood up and walked to her mansion her hips swaying behind her, also I might add, her pants were low, exposing her whole ass with just a thong on.

Ino, was watching from the window, seething with anger. "I will kill that bitch one day." She thought to herself.

Time skip 2 hours:

Naruto had finally arrived at his house, he saw that his neighbor must LOVE SNAKES. (HINT HINT ASSHOLES!) He shrugged off the matter, "Naruto baby, what you doing outside? Why don't you help me with the bed?" Naruto heard the echoing voice. "Who is that? It sounds familiar." Naruto thought.

He then walked to his bedroom, navigated by the voice. He then walked in to see a blond goddess on his bed. She had long, soft-looking, bright blond hair travelling down just to cover her hardened nipples, which were mounted on big, firm, silky-smooth, D-Cup tits. She had baby blue eyes, and a perfect sized nose, with a small pout on her face. She was pale white with amazing legs, and a nicely toned stomach. His eyes then went to her stretched open legs showing her pussy, it had a small, well groomed, cut, and blond bush over her pussy. Her legs ran on for a LONG time, showing no scar anywhere on her body. He then looked back up to see her move her hair behind her head, showing small, cutely pointed ears, then his eyes traveled down to her tits again, exposing her pebble-hard nipples.

After seeing this he flew back with a nosebleed. When he woke up he saw the blond goddess walk over to him, swaying her hips as she walked. "Like what you see? For you didn't see me earlier because my ANBU outfit." The goddess said.

Then it struck him, "I-Ino-chan?" Naruto asked stuttering, "Yes Naru-kun." Ino purred in a seductive manner. He was about to get another nose bleed when Ino pinched his nose and said, "Uh-uh. You will be awake for our sex." She said very forcefully.

Naruto had a feeling she liked S&M. "I'm still a virgin, so I might be a bit sloppy…" Naruto said looking down. "Oh baby don't worry, I am too. Though, my hymen broke when training to become an ANBU." Ino explained/replied.

"Then we will be each other's first." Naruto said shyly, "No more talk, come on." Ino said seductively. Naruto jumped to his feet, Ino seeing this chuckled, "Eager are we?" "Do you see a problem in that, tight-ass?"

"No." Ino replied, she then took his hand and turned around. Naruto, being the trickster he is, put his hand on her tight-ass, slipping a finger between her firm ass. Ino gasped then growled when he pulled his finger out of her asshole.

"So you like my ass, asshole more specifically?" she said, smirking. "Ya, I do." He said not embarrassed at all. (I actually LOVE, LOVE, LOVE ass, if you hadn't noticed in my later stories… ;) "Well that is not to go unnoticed or unpunished." Ino said, pushing him onto the bed.

Naruto watched as she reached under his double-king sized bed, and brought up some candles, a lighter, whips, a dildo, and four sets of chakra-resistant hand-cuffs. He gulped, "I'm guessing those aren't for you." Naruto said scarred.

Ino smirked, "Spread your legs and arms so they reach the corners of the beds." She commanded. Naruto just did as he was told. She then around each corner of the bed and cuffed his hands and ankles to the bed post. She then walked to his dresser and took out 2 match books, the 2 candles and took all the matches of one match-book and lit them with the lighter. She then dropped the lit matches into the candle, making the wax burn faster then it normally would. (HINT HINT)

She then crawled up, between his legs, with the dildo. "Please don't shove it up my asshole, I'M NOT GAY!" Naruto said scared even more, "Don't worry baby, this is torture." She then saw something and frowned, "No fair! You still have all your clothes on!"

Ino then clutched his clothes in her chakra-enhanced fist, and ripped them off. Ino gasped, (Listen, I hate explaining the guy parts, cause I am one, BUT for the girls who read this, (If they do…) I will put the male profile. ) Naruto was a second blond god, He had grown his hair to his shoulders, but kept it in a manly yet tight hairdo, making him look sexy with it down, purple-baby blue eyes that gazed into her soul. He had the whiskers making her think of a fox, which turned her on. He had no fat on his face, it was all muscle and bones making it look a bit scrawny, but Ino didn't care. She looked down and gasped as she saw his abs, an 8-pack forming into a 10-pack if he worked out enough. Large biceps on his arms, but not too bulky. Toned forearms, soft but strong hands. Still showing no trace of fat, or imperfection, much like Ino herself. She looked down and almost blew back with a nosebleed, for she saw a 12 inch rigid pole pulsalating with blood, with a huge cap, and a small bit of pre-cum. After she gotten over his dick, she saw he had a jungle of pubes above his dick, her eyes unwillingly traveled down to his toned, muscular thighs and legs.

Naruto laid there smirking, "Like what you see?" "Yes, in fact I do." Ino replied boldly. She then went to work with a smirk, taking the dildo that wasn't as big or thick as Naruto's cock, but it worked. She then started pumping the dildo in and out of her pussy moaning Naruto's name, "N-Naruto," she said panting, she then screamed Naruto's name when she reached her climax, "NARUTO!"

Naruto tried his hardest to break free of his restraints and to put it bluntly, Fuck her brains out. After she finished Cuming she saw him trying to break from the cuffs and said, "No no Naruto-kun, that deserves a punishment." She said. Naruto craned his neck so he could see the blonde crawl to the dresser waving her ass like a happy dog.

"Must… fuck…." Naruto thought to himself, almost breaking free of the restraints, "I will let her do this to me and take it like a man and then fuck her brains out. Ino, of course, expected this, and after she took the matches out of the once candle holding cup of hot wax, walked over to all his cuffs changing the chakra-control form high-jounin to high-kage. Naruto gulped, "OH NOO!" he thought to himself.

She then, without saying anything poured some wax just above his pubes. Making him scream in pleasure and pain. "Shhh… Quiet or else this might become a three-way of sadistic torture!" Ino said scaring the hell out of Naruto. "W-why?" Naruto asked.

"Your neighbor, Anko, otherly known as: Dango Bitch, Snake Whore, or in this case Sadistic Queen." Ino explained evilly. Naruto gulped, "BUT I'm too possessive to let you be had by another woman." Ino said. Naruto cooled down by this.

Naruto took this opportunity and burst his chakra, breaking out of the cuffs. Surprisingly, Ino had anticipated this and already had a whip on her back and was in doggy-style. Naruto bent over rubbing his dick between her firm ass cheeks and whispered in her ear, "You said I was eager." Then bit her ear lobe softly making her shiver slightly.

"Well I want to know what it feels like to have sex, Anko and Kurenai talk about it all the time Yugao is still a virgin though. So we live off their details." (She talks to them cause rookie 9 is all dead.)

Naruto smirked, "My turn." He thought he then took the whip and cracked it on her ass, dangerously close to her puckered asshole. She moaned loudly, "M-more Naru-kun!" He did a few more cracks, each time harder than the next one, and each time he increased his power she moaned even louder.

He then cracked one sideways on her ass really hard making her scream, he then spread her legs, and slid between them. He was given the chance to see his lover's dripping wet pussy. "Mmmmm…. Looks yummy." He said seductively, "What are you….." She trailed off as he started licking above her pussy lips on her clit.

Ino gasped as she said, "P-please N-naruto-kun, finish me off!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" he said talking into her pussy. He then slid his tongue out as far as he could and swished it around, "B-b-bab-y-y-y-y p-p-pleas-e-e-e, I'm about to cuhhhmm." Ino said while panting [One of you rage about grammar and I'll fucking kill you.] Just to send her over the edge he inserted 3 fingers in her puckered asshole.

She came into his mouth. Hard. "Mmmmm I was right, you taste good…" Naruto said still talking into her pussy lips, "Come up here and kiss me baby." Ino said pleadingly. Naruto obliged by sliding up and placing his lips on hers for their first real kiss.

Ino started tracing his muscles with her hands while her tongue slid out to his lips, begging for entrance. Naruto happily opened his mouth while their tongues fought for dominance; Naruto eventually won out and explored every crevice and part of her mouth.

Naruto's one hand was squeezing and kneading her right tit, while his other hand was doing work on her entrances, he inserted his thumb between her pussy lips, making her moan into the kiss. While his other 4 fingers steadily made themselves comfy in the blond goddesses asshole.

During the whole kiss their eyes were open, staring into each others' souls; both of their eyes were filled with lust, love, and happiness.

"Well I think it is time for the main course, now isn't it?" Naruto asked when they broke the kiss for air. "Indeed my lover." Ino said like she was in a trance. Naruto then slid a bit more up so his cock was positioned at her pussy lips, eager to penetrate.

Ino nodded at Naruto and he slowly made his way into her pussy, but once he felt her walls tighten around his dick because of his size, he went fucking ape-shit. He pounded her hard and fast, "YESSSSS NARUTO YESSSSS!" Ino screamed while climaxing every minute of their hardcore, all caps rage, amazing sex.

"I-I'm cuming Ino-chan!" Naruto said breathlessly, "M-me too, lets cum together Naru-kun!" they did as Ino said and when Naruto's juices stopped flowing into her pussy Naruto reluctantly pulled out.

"I could get used to this…" Naruto thought before passing out.

Time skip 1 hour:

Anko Mirtashi walked into the room of the new found lovers and went to the each corner of the room and collected a tape from secretly hidden cameras. "Tonight is going to be fun!" She then took Ino's dildo from the ground and walked back to her house.

So, how you like? I know I haven't written in awhile, so I'm sorry.

I will start making lots of NarutoxAnko.

Would love to have some God damn reviews….


End file.
